


Bond

by nana8493, YuliaLeafhill



Series: Unbreakable Bond [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BDSM, Dark, Edgeplay, Enthusiastic Consent, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mafia AU, Mafia Victor Nikiforov, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Verse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Russian Mafia, Torture, YOI Omegaverse Week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 09:45:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19850575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nana8493/pseuds/nana8493, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuliaLeafhill/pseuds/YuliaLeafhill
Summary: Katsuki Yuuri is a police officer struggling to adjust to his life and work in Russia after running from his shameful past in America. Still harbouring deep lust for an alpha he never even officially met and spending his evenings mooning over a beautiful collar on display at the local jewellery store in St. Petersburg, Yuuri is startled out of his daydreams by a robbery that gets him kidnapped on the spot. Revealed as a police officer, Yuuri is left in the difficult position of hiding his lust while the alpha he's been dreaming of does his best to torture information out of Yuuri, even if it means breaking him. Now if only Yuuri didn't enjoy his methods so much...





	Bond

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nana8493](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nana8493/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Unbreakable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19794328) by [nana8493](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nana8493/pseuds/nana8493), [YuliaLeafhill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuliaLeafhill/pseuds/YuliaLeafhill). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to our second collaboration!
> 
> How does this collaboration work?
> 
> nana8493 comes up with a fic idea, writes a chapter in Viktor POV and then I read through it and use the Viktor POV chapter as a base to bring Yuuri POV to life. I fully use the dialogue nana8493 writes unless the conversation is held outside of Viktor's range of hearing, in which case I can fill it in myself with the direction of how nana8493 wants it to go. Besides that, nana8493 also helps me with the summary and gives me a backstory for Yuuri that I can refer to as I write.
> 
> This particular work is Yuuri POV of nana8493's fic Unbreakable, which you can find in the series tags. Please check that out, preferably before reading this. :) 
> 
> Thanks to nana8493 for betaing this story!

Yuuri couldn’t believe this was happening to him.  
  
He had been stuck in front of that damn jewellery store, as he was every day after he got out of work, because he hadn’t been able to stop daydreaming about that beautiful shiny collar on display at the window. The one he so badly wanted to be gifted with, preferably by the unattainable alpha he also couldn’t stop daydreaming about. And then the place got robbed.  
  
Right in front of him. _As_ _he was standing there._  
  
What the hell kind of police officer stands in front of a jewellery store, doesn’t notice it’s being robbed until the robbers barge out, and then loses their balance, landing them right into the robbers’ lap?  
  
Well, apparently the daydreaming kind. Like Yuuri.  
  
Yuuri hadn’t had the time to even think of running before he was being tossed into a van, his hands and feet bound, eyes blindfolded and a gag tied on his mouth. Now Yuuri obviously wasn’t happy about it, but at least he hadn’t been outright killed, so that was… at least something, wasn’t it? Although perhaps being killed would have been preferable, since he was now being carted off to the robbers’ boss, for whatever reason.  
  
Yuuri. Being carted off to the robbers’ boss. Yuuri, a _police officer._ Kidnapped. Because he was daydreaming instead of keeping an eye on his surroundings like he had been taught to do.  
  
If the robbers’ boss wouldn’t kill him, Yuuri’s boss absolutely would. What the hell kind of Russian police officer got himself kidnapped without being able to defend himself?  
  
_Katsuki Yuuri, you are a mess_ , Yuuri scolded himself as the van drove through the bumpy roads. He grimaced as the bumps jostled the van, throwing Yuuri up and slamming him back down, undoubtedly bruising his shoulder as he was unable to cushion his fall with his hands tied behind his back.  
  
Yuuri couldn’t tell how long they drove, couldn’t keep track of turns and hadn’t yet been able to make out any details of the robbers. Well, beyond the fact that the one who’d tossed him into a van had been an alpha, and that there were at least one omega and two more alphas in the group, going by the smell of it. Which helped nothing, beyond the fact of telling Yuuri that, as an omega, the odds of escaping by himself were next to nonexistent.  
  
Eventually, the bumpy road ended and after a moment of smooth driving the van stopped, and the doors banged open.  
  
Yuuri tensed as one of the robbers, the alpha who’d tossed him in here, by the smell of it, stepped into the van.  
  
“Time for you to meet the boss,” the alpha muttered, sounding almost amused by Yuuri’s plight.  
  
Yuuri’s heart started to pound with fear as he felt the ropes around his feet being taken off before he was pulled out of the van, the sudden drop to solid ground jarring him and almost sending him to his knees if it hadn’t been for the alpha holding him up.  
  
He was dragged away from the van and then tossed forward, making him stumble onto his knees. The alpha moved further away, his scent growing less intense, and there was a click of a gun’s safety being released as the scent of the omega grew sharper, the other robber apparently taking over for the alpha who’d handled Yuuri so far.  
  
Yuuri tried to concentrate on taking deep breaths even as his lungs constricted with panic.  
  
He _would_ make it out of here, right? It didn’t matter that no one was expecting him at home or that no one was expecting him at work until the following morning, right? _Someone_ had to have noticed he had been standing there, _someone_ had to have noticed he had been tossed into the van. _Someone_ would be searching for him, and come to save him… right?  
  
There was muffled talking from the side and the omega’s hands were suddenly on Yuuri, patting him down and searching his pockets-  
  
\- shit, they’d found his badge!  
  
_Yuuri, you are in so much shit right now it’s not even funny,_ he thought to himself as he muffled a groan when the omega pulled the badge out of his pocket.  
  
There were a few more muffled words from the side which Yuuri couldn’t quite make out, before the rag in his mouth was pulled away roughly. Steps rang against the hardfloor and something metallic, probably a chair, creaked not too far in front of him.  
  
They wanted information, he realised. _Of course_ they wanted information.  
  
“Good evening, Officer Katsuki.”  
  
Yuuri flinched, his whole body going stiff.  
  
_No way._  
  
There was _absolutely_ no way Yuuri had just recognised that voice. It wasn’t possible. Yuuri had to be mistaken.  
  
Yuuri swallowed but nodded his head in the general direction the voice had come from. It wouldn’t hurt to at least try to be as cooperative as possible despite the fact that he would absolutely not be telling them anything, even if that voice _did_ belong to whom he thought it did, which… dear god, _please-_  
  
“Tell me, Officer, was it a coincidence that you were at the store just when the heist happened?”  
  
\- fuck, there was absolutely no way it wasn’t _him_. Yuuri could smell a familiar whiff of the alpha’s scent and had to bite back a whine. How was _he_ here?!  
  
Shaken by the revelation, Yuuri readily nodded in answer to the alpha’s question. It had been a coincidence, — well, not the fact that Yuuri had been in front of this specific jewellery store, because he was there at that time daily, for… god how long had he been drooling over that collar now? — , but the fact that they’d gone and robbed the place just as Yuuri had been standing there? Yeah, _that_ had definitely not been in Yuuri’s plans for the evening.  
  
“Ah. Do you really expect me to believe that now?”  
  
Well no, Yuuri had to admit expecting a criminal to believe a police officer would accidentally stumble over a robbery would be a tad much.  
  
Yuuri hesitantly shook his head. God what was _he_ going to do to him?  
  
“Then how about you tell me the truth and I won’t put you through any pain when I kill you,” the alpha offered, his scent not giving up any lie.  
  
“I-it’s the truth,” Yuuri breathed out, his heart beating painfully in his chest at the thought of being killed. He’d known it was more than likely he would be, but by _him_? What had Yuuri done to deserve this? At least it would be quick, but still… being _killed_ by _him_ was not part of Yuuri’s usual daydreams.  
  
“Are you trying to mess with me, Officer?”  
  
Yuuri shook his head rapidly. No, _god_ no, why would he ever- Yuuri knew the alpha was dangerous, and he knew the alpha was involved in shady business, that’s why daydreaming of _him_ was such a sin in the first place, so why would Yuuri ever want to make him _angry_?  
  
“I- I would never try that-!”  
  
“And why is that? Do you know who I am?” the alpha asked.  
  
Why, _why_ did he have to ask Yuuri that? Yuuri bit back a groan and gave a hesitant nod. Oh, Yuuri knew him alright.  
  
“By only my voice?” the alpha asked, both his tone and his scent revealing his surprise.  
  
_Please, please don’t ask me how,_ Yuuri begged silently, giving the alpha another hesitant nod.  
  
The alpha sighed, sending another whiff of his delicious scent Yuuri’s way and making his blood sing with pleasure.  
  
God, how long had it been? Yuuri had almost forgotten just how good the alpha smelled but _oh_ it was _so good_. Yuuri tried not to be too obvious about how deeply he was breathing that scent in, trying his best to memorise it should he live through the encounter.  
  
_You should be ashamed of yourself,_ Yuuri told himself. _You’re a damn police officer, stop daydreaming about him! No matter how hot he is, how sinful his voice is and how heavenly he smells, he’s still a damn criminal!_  
  
“Tell me, Officer Katsuki, why does the police know my voice so well?”  
  
Yuuri froze. _What? Wait. Oh shit._ He hadn’t meant to give the impression _the_ _police_ knew- oh, Yuuri was _so_ _dead_.  
  
Yuuri knew the alpha and he knew he was involved in shady things. He had thought he’d left the man behind in America when he had moved to Russia, but he hadn’t been able to stop his inappropriate crush on him even from the other side of the world. The guilt of it was what had driven Yuuri into becoming a police officer to begin with, sure… but it wasn’t the police that knew the alpha, it was _only_ _Yuuri_.  
  
“I see,” the alpha finally sighed after several minutes of Yuuri’s quiet inner panic. There was another metallic creak, possibly the alpha standing up after having sat on the chair.  
  
“We’re done for today,” the alpha announced. “The hostage is coming with me. He has information I need and nobody is allowed to kill him before I get a hold of it. Understood?”  
  
“Yes, Sir!” the group of robbers chorused.  
  
Oh yeah, Yuuri was _so_ dead.  
  
  
——————————————————  
  
  
Yuuri spent what felt like another hour in a car. His captors hadn’t bothered to gag him or tie his legs again, his hands had been re-tied in front of him though. And this time, and he wasn’t even thrown in the back of a van, instead he was being allowed to sit in a car, which smelled new and expensive, — if _expensive_ had a smell.  
  
Beyond that, there was only silence as the car drove on, but Yuuri knew he wasn’t alone with the driver, he knew because _his_ scent was still there, unwavering and unyielding.  
  
Yuuri had never in his life been more on board with having to wear patches to keep the peace at the alpha dominant workplace, because he would absolutely have died from embarrassment from the sheer arousal his scent had to be giving out. He had been dreaming of being alone with this particular alpha for so long. They were sitting close enough to each other for Yuuri to be all but _bathed_ in his scent and the entirety of the ride was nothing but one long battle to keep himself only semi-hard rather than popping a visible tent in his pants.  
  
Yuuri knew he _really_ wanted the alpha, but- _really_? Did his body have to betray him this way? Was it _really_ necessary?  
  
He spent the drive thinking of all the ways the alpha could kill him, of all the ways his _boss_ would definitely kill him if he ever got out of here, and he _still_ didn’t manage to get his raging need under control. Yuuri was just about to give up the battle in concealing his desperate arousal when the car pulled to a stop.  
  
There were sounds of car doors opening and closing before Yuuri was pulled out of the car. He stumbled onto his feet, his balance off with his hands tied, and he took deep breaths of the fresh evening air, somehow just managing to clear his head of the dizzying arousal before the scent reappeared close by his side again, a strong hand closing around his biceps as Yuuri was dragged off to god knows where.  
  
Just the feeling of having what he knew was the alpha’s hand on his person sent a full body shudder through Yuuri and it took all of his willpower to stop himself from begging the alpha to _please, never let go_.  
  
Yuuri had absolutely no idea what was going to happen to him, if anyone was coming to look for him, or if he was going to survive his encounter with the alpha he’d been daydreaming of for _years_. But there was something he knew with absolute certainty now.  
  
This ladies and gentlemen, was exactly why omegas were usually never hired into the police force, and why Yuuri should absolutely have stuck to stripping in Detroit.  
  
Because what kind of self-respecting police officer _wanted_ to be held captive by an alpha criminal?  
  
The _horny omega_ kind.  
  
Yuuri was so fucked.  
  
… or so he hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Please, if you haven't yet, check out nana8493's Unbreakable which explores this chapter in Viktor's POV.


End file.
